Dress Up
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Carter is undercover, helping her dad out on a mission... I'm not good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a quick thing that I thought about. I'm not sure how to go about this story, but then again, I never do. Winging it as always!

Summary: Rosie must choose a suiter in order to become Queen of Costa Luna. Major Mason is on patrol in case General Cane attempts anything.

-Chapter 1-

Carter pulled at the blue blazer and cap. _Dad owes me big time for this._ Carter readjusted the hat and made sure all loose hairs were tucked in under the hat.

"You ready, Pal?" Major Mason asked before stepping into the room.

"Yeah, dad."

"You gotta work on your voice, Pal."

Carter rolled her eyes, annoyed and cleared her throat. "Yeah, dad." she repeated in a much lower voice.

"That's better. No one can know you're a girl. No one. Especailly Princess Rosalinda."

"I know. Don't spook the princess."

"Good. Be down in the main hall in ten." he saluted then marched off.

_This was not my idea of a fun family Summer vacation._

_oOoOo_

Rosalinda gracefully walked down the grande stairwell and Carter gulped. _She was absolutely beautiful. She's probably a bitch. _

All of the suitors stood in line, and did their best to impress the Princess. Some puffed out their chest and some went the extra mile to stuff a little extra in their pants. At least Carter had an excuse to stuffing her stood, impatiently as she walked down the long carpet.

"I want to thank all of you for coming." she said with a huge smile. "I look forward to meeting each and every one of you." she looked down then back up at the line of boys (and Carter). "Dinner will begin at five." she stated before excusing herself and going back up the stairs, followed by her mother.

As soon as the doors closed, the boys all relaxed their posture and spoke with one another. "She'd make a great wife." Carter heard one of them say. "You saw her mother. That's her future. I'm looking forward to obtaining that." Holding back her tongue, Carter stormed out of the room.

"Dad, I can't be here with these people!" she said through gritted teeth. "They're disgusting!"

"That's why you're here, Carter. You have to spot out who's really here for the Princess, and who was hired by General Cane."

"I don't know how long I can go without punching one of them dead in the face."

"Calm down, Carter. Let's just go to our chambers and let's just relax until dinner."

"Fine." she huffed before heading back to their assigned quarters.

oOoOo

Carter decided to travel around the grounds to see what there is to do around there. It was quite uncomfortable being in those clothes and hiding her essentials but it was more of a pain putting on the outfit than actually wearing it. She heard sobbing coming from the garden and followed it. It was the Princess.

Carter approached her cautiously. "Hey."

Princess Rosalinda jumped to her feet and dabbed her tears. "Hello. I don't believe we met."

"Oh, I'm Carter." she coughed and made her voice deeper.

Rosalinda held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Carter."

Carter shook her hand and lightly smiled. "You okay?"

Rosalinda smiled and nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"Your tears tell me different."

Rosalinda looked down at her dress then back up at Carter. "You mustent tell anyone!" she begged. Carter agreed and sat beside her on the marble stone. "I don't wish to marry. Not yet of course. I would like to get to know some of the people here, but I'd like to get to know someone before I make such a commitment. It's just all too soon." she sobbed.

"You are doing it for your country."

Rosalinda sobbed. "I understand, and that is why I must do it, but... I'm sure all of those boys are very lovely, but I doubt that I will be in love with any of them... no offence" she admitted.

"Honestly, I'm just here for the cake." They both laughed.

Rosalinda let out a low chuckle. "I know I should try, but I don't have the energy to search for a husband. My father died not too long ago, and I know it sounds selfish, but I would just like to have some time away from being a Princess and more time being a mourning daughter."

"I'm so sorry." Carter said the only words she knew.

Rosalinda looked up and smiled. "It will be all right." she said with an optomistic smile. "Our family is strong and we shall overcome anything, even General Cane."

"You're not even a little scared of it?"

"Of course I am. I just have to be strong for many other's."

Carter put her head down. "What do you do for fun around this place?" she tried to lighten the conversation.

"Well, there's the music room, the art room, the stables, the orchird and the pool is right around the front of the castle. But, dinner is in two hours so the pool may not be a good idea."

"We can hang out in the art room." Carter suggested.

Rosalinda's smile grew wider. "That would be lovely."

oOoOo

Carter and Rosalinda sat in the music room and exchanged stories and experiences. Rosalinda was completely amazed at how different America is from her small nation of Costa Luna.

"Oh, my!" Rosalinda jumped up from her chair. "It's nearly five!"

"Shit!" Carter cursed when she noticed her alone time with Rosalinda was nearly up.

"I really wish to speak with you more, Carter Mason." she said with a saddened smile. "I will have your seat to be arranged next to mine, so we may continue on with our conversation."

Carter smiled. "Yeah. That'd be awesome." She watched Rosie walk away. She was much different Princess than what she expected.

oOoOo

Carter was seated right next to Princess Rosalinda's chair. She did her best to keep herself from slouching and to keep her posture steady, but the duct tape was really killing her breasts. When Princess Rosalinda entered the room, all the boys in the room rose to their feet. Noticing this, Carter did the same.

Rosalinda greeted her guests and quickly sat at the head of the table, right next to Carter. "Hello, again, Carter Mason."

"Feeling any better?" Rosalinda nodded with a huge smile.

The dinner continued with some of the boys attempting to get Rosalinda's attention, and Rosalinda polietely excusing herself from her conversation with Carter to shortly answer other's questions.

"My father is a duke... and what does your father do, Carter?" One of the boys asked smugly

Carter swallowed the huge piece of meat that she was half-way through with chewing and responded. "He's a gaurd."

"Oh, really?" Carter nodded. "And how much does he get paid to do that?"

"Decently." Carter shrugged, annoyed at all the questions.

"And he is a very great man." Rosalinda gushed. "My mother always speaks well of him." Rosalinda smiled at Carter, who was relieved that the Princess completely shut him down.

The dinner continued with 7 sets of eyes glowering at Carter.

When the dinner was finally over, the group of boys were dismissed, all but Carter. "I wish for us to go into the music room." Rosalinda whispered.

A/N: Ehhhhh... I'm not really into this story yet, but we shall see


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Um... if you have any ideas for this story, I'd like to hear them cause I'm kinda stuck lol

Chapter 2

After Rosalinda's _guests _left to their chambers, she and Carter sat in the music room once more.

"I'm genuinely sorry about dinner."

Carter laughed lightly. "It's fine."

"No. It's not fine." Rosalinda's tone grew more serious. "They tried to make you beneath them."

She shrugged. "They're just jealous that I get to spend some time with you."

"Maybe if they presented themselves as gentlemen, I'd want to spend some time with them. Even if it is just for friendship."

Carter nodded. "So I acted like a gentleman?" she laughed at the idea.

Rosalinda nodded. "Yes. And sadly, there are very few men who are as chiverist as you." she looked up at Carter with her big chocolate brown eyes.

Carter gulped. "Um... yeah."

"You were so kind and attentive." Rosalinda bit her lip. "All of those boys wanted to speak of their wealth." She bit her lip once more. "Do you enjoy my company, Carter?"

Carter nodded frantically. "Of course I do."

"I'm glad." she smiled and walked over to the piano bench. "Though we've known each other for a short while, I feel that I would like for you to accompany me tomorrow after my lessons."

"Lessons for what?"

"Piano." she said with a huge smile, and gently placed her fingers on top of selected keys and played. Carter watched in amazement as Rosalinda's fingers glided across the keys, as she played a small snippet of a song she was learning.

"Wow. You're amazing." Carter said, amazed.

"Can you play anything?" she asked as she removed her hands from the ivory.

Carter laughed. "Sorta." She awkwardly placed her hands on the keys and began to play the only song she knew how: Chopsticks. Once she finished playing, she looked at Rosalinda and they both laughed.

"If you'd like, I can teach you other songs."

"That'd be nice. That was the only song I know."

"I'll show you a lot more." she smiled.

When they heard a knock at the door, Rosalinda jumped. "Rosalinda," her mother appeared in the door way.

"Yes, mama?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"It's nearly time for bed, and Major Mason is looking for Carter."

"Yes, mama." she pouted, then turned to Carter and curtsied. "Good night, Carter."

Carter awkwardly bowed. "'Night Rosalinda."

oOoOo

Carter walked passed the guard that stood in front of her chamber door. Each chamber had its own assigned guard to make sure the boys stayed in their rooms at night, and that Rosalinda's virginity was safe.

Once inside, she yawned and pulled her hair out of the hair tie. She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned at the length. For years, her hair was long enough to touch her elbows, but now her hair could barely graze her neck.

She then took off all of her equipment, which was a huge pain to cut herself out of without ruining her bra. She sunk into the bed and looked up at the ceiling, finally enjoying her family _vacation._

_oOoOo_

_"_You have been spending a lot of time with Carter."

Rosalinda smiled sheepishly. "Yes. And he's been very good company."

"Why don't you spend some time with the other boys?"

"I will." she lied. "It's just, Carter's been so sweet and understanding."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "But Carter's quite skinny, and..."

"I don't care how he looks, mama. Besides, we are only friends. And he's been a very good one." she smiled to herself.

"I just want you to be careful. You know how boys are."

The heat rose to her face. "Well, Carter's different. Not once has he hinted towards anything like that." she pouted. "He's been nothing but sweet and kind and... I'm going to bed." she finaly stated in a more calm tone.

"Rosalinda, I don't want you getting hurt." she stated in a more soft tone.

"I'll be fine, mama." she paused. "How am I supposed to rule over a country if you don't trust me with the smaller decisions?"

oOoOo

The next few days were quite the same: the boys kept trying to nudge their way in to spend time with the Princess and everyday her and Carter grew closer.

"Why do you always spend time with that Carter boy?" Alejendro, the eldest of the boys asked.

"He's sweet."

"You believe he would make a good King for your country?" he scoffed. "He is thin and fragile... and American!"

Rosalinda grew frustrated of being questioned. "He's very good company, unlike you." she said as she began to walk off. She was quickly stopped when he grabbed hold of her wrist. "Release me." she demanded.

"You don't walk away from the future king of Coste de las Islas."

"Release me." she repeated with her feet firmly planted on the ground and both showed no sign of backing down.

"Hey, asshole!" Carter shouted from the other side of the pool.

Alejendro released her and laughed. "Here comes the barbarian."

Rosalinda ran to Carter's side. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Carter barked.

He laughed once more. In comparison, Alejendro was able to tower over Carter. "Prince of Coste de las Islas, and you are?"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" she shouted then stepped closer. "You don't ever touch a girl like that!"

He laughed again. "I don't think you have the ablility," he proded just below her collar bone which pushed her back a few steps. "And I think you should run along before you really get hurt." he said with his eyes narrowed but Carter stood her ground. With one swift punch, Carter was immediately on the ground. It happened too quickly for her to react.

Rosalinda ran to Carter's side to help her up, but she quickly jumped to her feet and charged towards Alejendro. She quickly ended up on the ground, yet again and looked up to see Rosalinda about to attack him. When Carter stood, four armed guards pointed their swords at both Carter and Alejandro.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whoa... it's been a while since I've updated this story... or many of my other stories... but more recently, I've received a lot of requests for me to continue this one so... here you go.

"Release Carter." Rosie huffed. "He has done nothing wrong."

The guards quickly lowered their swords from Carter's neck. "That oaf swung at me first!" Alejandro spat towards Carter.

"That's not true!" Rosie quickly jumped to Carter's defense.

Carter nodded, then stumbled forward…and continued forward, then everything went black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Carter." _Dad?_

My eyes finally stayed opened after I battled with my eyelids to remain opened. "I'm in the hos-tiple?" I looked around at the nurse to my left and scanned the familiar faces in the room; the queen, my dad, …the guard who nearly killed me.

"Yes, Carter. You're in the hospital." He looked at me, worried but still with a smile on. "You hit your head there pretty hard, Pal. Blacked out."

I forced my eyes to look up. "W-where's Rosie?"

They both exchanged looks… I hate secrets, but I'm in no place to say that. "She's out in the hall… waiting."

"Does she know?" I asked shamefully when I looked down and noticed my chest was no longer taped.

My dad shook his head. "She insisted on following you into the infirmary…"

"We wouldn't let her in." Her mother finally spoke. "She was throwing a tantrum outside. It nearly took us an hour to calm her down." It was quite obvious that her mother didn't care too much for me. She was always scowling or plastering an obvious fake smile on any time I'm around. "I need to speak with her." She said with a huff and stormed out of the room.

My dad shrugged and gave me another small smile. "How's your head feelin', Pal?"

"I feel light headed…"

Rosie suddenly rushed through the door followed by her mother. I quickly put my knees to my chest, and did my best to keep my chest covered. She was already kneeling by my side and was nearly crushing me via hug.

"I owe you my life, Carter!" she finally released her death grip. "You were so noble and brave…"

"Rosalinda!" her mother boomed. "Carter needs his rest."

She shook her head in protest. "I should stay with him, and make sure…"

"You will go to your chambers and…"

"Mother!" she shrieked and jumped to her feet. I looked at my dad, and we both understood: we want to stay as far as we could from this family…disagreement…

Her mother's was in complete shock. I guess it was the first time her daughter ever had an outburst like that towards her. "M-maybe we should let the two have a few minutes..." My dad stumbled over his words, obviously trying to keep the peace.

I wasn't so sure about being alone with this girl. I'm not sure what will happen... I'm actually more afraid of having those movie moments. You know the type, when the knight in shining armor retrieves a kiss from the thankful princess, and they would live happily ever after... This isn't a fairy tale... Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Aladdin never mention anything about having fake boy parts! Disney did _not _prepare me for _this_ Princess story.

With great force, her mother and my father stepped out of the infirmary followed by the nurse. I swallowed hard when I heard the giant doors slam behind them. "Carter?" her soft voice cooed.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"I-I want it to be you."

_What! _

"You want what to be me?"

Rosalinda propped herself onto my bed and looked at me, sternly. "I want you to be the one I marry."

My face completely fell. I'm pretty sure my mouth was opened wide enough to catch flies in. "M-me?" I hug my knees tighter to my chest.

"Of course you." she crept her way closer to me on the bed. "You defended me..."

"Y-you shouldn't choose a life partner solely based on..."

She was now completely on top of me, straddling me... I was either way too weak or way too horny to fight back. "It's not just that, Carter." she pouted. "I love the way you make me feel... like I'm important because I'm me, and not because of who I'm supposed to be." Tears quickly flooded her eyes, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm a complete softy when it comes to seeing other people cry. Especially Rosie... "Please, Carter... say something."

"I really need to think about this." I said, reluctantly. Placed in any other situation, I would have jumped up and down in my converses and told the world, but this... this is... this requires a bit more thought than my usual _diving head first_ approach.

Her body fell backwards, and she leaned against my legs. "I wish to be with you for the rest of my life, with out any thought..." she mumbled through the tears. "...and you need to think about it."

"It's not like that... I just have a whole other life in America and..."

"But you could be happy with me!" she choked. "And this whole land could be ours..." she took in a deep breath. "Just please, when you think about it, think of us." She rolled off the bed, and I watched her walk through the giant doors.

...I'm so screwed...

A/N: Snow Day (anyone remember that movie?), bitches! 29 inches of snow on the East Coast! WTF!  
I was on the phone with LeatherNGold for 2 hours... Time zones are fucked so I'm running on a half hour of sleep... But it's totally worth it 'causeI have a few stories brewin' in my mind thanks to this bitch (and she's gonna help me whether she likes it/knows it or not!). I know I have an ass load of unfinished stories, but the only thing that lights a fire under my ass to keep going are reviews! and none of the "awesome story. keep it up" reviews. Say what you liked, what you don't like, what should I add, where your pants are, what I shouldn't have done, whether or not you want to sleep with me, how to dougie, or anything else you can think of! Just be creative! PLEASE! I know I'm being greedy, but while I'm at work, I love opening up my FF and seeing new messages from people. It brightens up my work day, so REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Um... READ IT!

"D-dad..." I approached his chambers.

"Yeah, Pal?" I stepped inside, and did my best not to vomit. "Glad you're up and walking, but you should definitely rest up." I nodded, and I do agree, but I really do need help with this.

"I wanna go home." I practically whined.

"We've eliminated so many of the possible spies! You can't leave yet..." he said with much concern.

I shook my head. "Dad, I just... please."

He nodded his head. "I get that you're a little shaken up from before, but we're really close."

The tears started to form. "You don't understand! Princess Rosalinda is in love with me! And she wants to get married to me!" My father's face grew blank and unsure of what to say. "She asked me, in the hospital bed! And turning her down is so weird because I'm supposed to be one of the suiters who _wants _her hand in marriage and here I am, turning it down!" I shook my head. "I think I should just go back home." I whimpered.

"Rosalinda's gonna want to know why you disappeared."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. Just tell her I had to go away for a while... or that one of our relatives died and I had to go back to America."

My dad was completely clueless when it came to other people's feelings, so I knew that he still had no clue as to what to do. "I'll have to talk to her mother about this..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You told my mother I already made my decision?" she said through gritted teeth, and did her best to compose herself.

My main defense mechanism: keep head down and look as sorry as possible. "I-I told my dad." she huffed. "W-what did your mom say to you?"

"My mom hates you... Well, the idea of you with me." I was a tad surprised at this. She was so nice to me when she met me and my dad for an interview. I don't know what was with the sudden change.

"I don't know why. I've been so awesome to you." I shrugged.

"That's not what we're discussing... And you don't have to remind me of how great you are..." she sniffled. "I-if you weren't ready to be with me, why did you come here?"

I continued to stare at the Indian imported rug. "I was sent here to protect you from General Cane... My dad told me that he most likely sent a suitor in the castle to kidnap you... I was supposed to protect you, but I ended up falling in love with you instead." I choked on my last words. I wanted ever so desperately to tell her, but I can't keep this lie up.

"If you love me, why don't you stay? I don't understand." She looked hopeful yet hurt.

I caught a quick glimpse of her, and she didn't pry her eyes off of mine. "Because, I can't leave my life in America to rule over a country! It's a very big change for me, and I'm ready to be with you but I understand that if I'm with you I also have to take on the responsibility of taking care of an entire country... and I'm just not ready to do that."

"I want you to kiss me." she stated bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Just one, please... If you're going to leave my life forever, I want to at least say that I touched your lips."

Tears began to stream down my face no matter how hard I fought for them to stay back. "It will hurt too much." I forced myself to say.

"Just one... please?" she asked with her hands on either side of my face. "I'll never ask of anything from you ever again. I just need this one kiss."

My eyes were wide and not ready for her next move. She forced our lips together, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor making out with a Princess. How many peasants can say that? I mean, having the status is totally awesome, but I think I'm in love with her which is a bad thing. She's a girl... and I'm a girl, and she doesn't know that I'm a girl... I don't even think she knows what the definition of lesbian is, or that something like that even exists.

I open my eyes while she continues to kiss me. This is completely wrong for me to do... wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! But it feels so good. Accidently, a moan escapes my lips and she pressed even deeper into the kiss.

"I want it to be you." she moaned into the kiss and came up for air. "No matter who I end up with, I want it to be you that I give my virginity to." she said breathlessly.

My mouth gaped open in total shock. "Y-you want me to take your... but your highness..."

"Mmmm..." she crashed our lips together. "

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Something I'm working out on DeviantArt: .com/art/Dress-Up-198470516 P.S. it's not done


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't realize how short the last chapter was until I read it... Sorry about that, guys!

Rosalinda was quite intrusive and didn't take no for an answer. Her hands were all over me, and I didn't want her to stop, but logic was putting up a good fight. Guilt and pleasure mixed together to give you this situation right here: a beautiful disaster waiting to be uncovered. We were finally able to pause and her eyes looked glassed over.

She saw my emotions written all over my face. "Am I not to your liking?" She asked in near panic.

I imagined a loud crash of lightening spread through my whole body. I would deserve it. Just kill me! "Rosie, you're perfect."

She let out a quick huff and crossed her arms. "Then, why don't you wish to be with me?"

I sat up on my own and searched my brain to reword my predicament. "Because, I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect for me, Carter Mason." she whispered next to my lips before she connected them once more.

_Figures. The one time I meet an amazing girl that is in love with me has to be a hip gyrating, moaning, groaning and ready to go after parts that're gonna be M.I.A._

"Rosie, we..."

"Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré!" Her mother appeared in the doorway like some raging demon. She bolted towards both of us, and Rosalinda quickly stood. I fumbled to my feet as graceful as a penguin in the dessert sand. She looked like she was about to explode from lesbian hatred... understandable since her only daughter was straddling a cross dresser. "You!" she pointed her finger at me, and did her best to conceal her spanish from flowing out. If she yelled at me in spanish, I would just stand there confused and she would grow to be a lot more angry.

"Momma, it was me." she did her best to stand between us. "I'm the one who..."

"Enough! I want you out of my country!"

_Yes, Ma am!_

"This is going to be my country, and once it is I will get Carter back!"

"Go to your father!" she spat, and didn't have to do so twice. Before exiting the room, I saw a strange combination of sadness and determination on her face. I gave her an optimistic smile and ran off to find my dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I left the following morning with a note... We weren't able to even be in the same room. I felt it was the right thing to do. I hope it was the right thing to do. No matter how strong she appeared, I knew she was sensitive, and going through a lot... and I'm just a spoiled American girl who wanted more...

The plane ride was long and boring... and lonely. I would doze off from time to time and imagine her laying with me, or me simply waking up to see her face... My dreams were a lot more PG than my thoughts...

When I was finally home, everything went back to normal... Except I had an entire week on my own. My dad checked in from time to time, and I would ask him how Rosalinda is... apparently, she wasn't doing too well. She misses me, and is quite upset that I'm gone...

The bait shop had the regular customers... same requests, and they would all ask me: _why would you cut your pretty long hair, little missy? _Ugh. Ever since I was 13, I had these dirty old (and some younger) men hit on me. The only thing that ever stopped them is the sights of my dad. He's a bait shop owner who can take down an evil dictator and bench press a horse! ...a mini horse, but still a horse!

My situation is more simple now: I miss her. I'm depressed. We'll never speak again. I'm content in my depression.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My hair no longer looked like a Beiber disaster. I mean, my hair is still pretty short, but at least I look like a girl... or a slightly emo boy. Either way, I was still ignored aside from the occasional jokes about my hair... I wonder what they would say if they knew I hooked up with a princess. The story it self is quite unbelievable. Saying it out loud, I still wouldn't believe it. As the days go by, it all just seems like a vivid dream.

This past month, I've gotten so much better with burring my memories and feelings about my vacation fling, but it's still there. Festering. My dreams usually make it difficult. The dreams would just seem so real. I'd be angry for the most part, but that anger just turns to sadness then regret then self loathing then I make myself a sandwich...

My dad hasn't called in the past two days. It's not like him to forget, so it must be business. He would call at least once a day to tell me he's not dead. Day two with no word from him. I'm a tad worried. But that's my dad. He's always all right no matter what trouble he finds himself in. I'll play a game on the computer to get my mind off of it.

Ten p.m. Still no word from him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Donny dropped by to pick up some bait for him and his dad. They go fishing once a month for bonding time, since the divorce was kind of rough. He got a convertible out of the whole deal, and his very own room in two separate houses. ...He barely knows my name after I was announced "bait girl" in the fifth grade.

I'm not sure what I saw in that boy. He was cute, but how a puppy would be cute. But behind the adorable eyes is still a slobbering animal. I'm not a dog person.

Mr. Johansen sat at the counter and told me his leg is getting worse. It was a little sad to watch him hobble over to the counter and ask for a fresh cup of coffee, then complain about how his diabetes has gotten the best of him... He wallows in his own self pity as he sips his coffee at the counter. I'd give him my pity but why should I give him anything more to wallow in? Mr. Johansen asks for another cup of coffee, and I have to make a fresh pot. I wish he only asked for a fishing pole and just leave. I force a smile to spread across my face before I walked into the dark empty house.

I checked my phone. Still no call from my dad.

The pot of fresh coffee was nauseating. Usually when it has a vanilla smell I can tolerate it, but being around it so often...

"Rosie..." The pot of coffee crashed at my feet, and the searing pain of hot liquid made my brain start working.

"Carter..." I looked over towards Mr. Johansen who craned his neck to see what the loud crash was.

"W-what do you mean? I'm not Carter... Carter is my brother, who is away right now."

Rosie stood, stone faced. Obviously, I wasn't going to win an Oscar any time soon. "I know it's you, Carter."

"I'm not Carter." I gulped.

"Are you all right there, Carter?" I winced. Thanks, Mr. Johansen. You're as helpful as you are happy.

Rosie stared me down. I was caught, and my feet are sticky. "I have to finish my shift, and we'll talk. Okay?" She nodded. "I-I have to grab another pot... I'll be right back. Y-you can wait behind the counter over there." My eyes never left my coffee filled shoes as I grabbed another pot and did my best to try to think of something to say.

She was angry. She has every right to be. I'm pretty sure she's disgusted. Not only by me, but I don't remember seeing a swamp in her country. I don't remember seeing a bayou there either. My clothes were wrinkled, and my breasts weren't wrapped down. I wonder if she could behead me for violating her... well, she violated me, but she was the one who was honest with me.

The next two hours passed by incredibly slow. She sat quietly behind me with one ankle crossed over the other. When regulars would come by and ask me who that is, I would tell them she was my cousin from Iowa. She would politely smile and appear to be very friendly, but I know that she's more focused on me.

Six o'clock. End of my shift. I need to vomit.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's been a really long time since I updated... Sorry!

_Stall. Stall... Maybe she'll forget why she traveled a gazillion miles to a country she's never been to. Yeah... that's totally logical..._ I closed the final gate, and she rose to her feet, and I quickly faced her.

"Carter... so that is your real name..." Monotone. Damn it. I'd rather her be screaming like a banshee, or crying, or _something! _I hate when I can't read people.

"I didn't lie about everything..."

"What else have you failed to mention?" She crossed her arms and stepped closer to me.

"Rosie, listen..."

"You know, homosexuality is looked down upon in my country?" I cleared my throat and shrugged. "That was completely humiliating... Everyone knew about it but me! My mother knew the whole time... And your father knew... And all the lies you told me..."

"They weren't lies!" I finally chimed in.

She glared. "You lied about being a boy... That isn't exactly considered a little white lie."

"D-did your mom even tell you why?"

"Yes! You dressed up as a suitor to protect me from Cane."

"And I already told you that... Not everything I told you was a lie. They just needed someone they could trust."

"Well, I needed someone I could trust."

"But I didn't think all of that was going to happen! I had a job to do!"

"Ah, so you were just doing your job..."

"No! No! That's not my job!" I slapped myself on the forehead. "I'm a seventeen year old girl! My job is to work here! At a bait shop. To go to school, and to be invisible. It's my dads job to protect Princess', but I volunteered to help him..." _Breathe_. "You weren't supposed to pick me."

"But I did..." she huffed. "And what made you assume that I wasn't going to choose you?"

"I'm invisible everywhere I go, and I don't exactly see how a Princess would go for someone like me... I'm not exactly cut out to be royalty."

She stepped closer to me and placed her palms on my cheeks. "You put your life at risk to rescue me. You're so brave, and I know that you would do anything to protect me, even risk your life..." Her eyes lightened and her lips curled. "You're everything I ever wanted."

My breath hitched when her lips connected to mine. _I'm a girl... She knows I'm a girl... she's kissing me and I'm a girl and she's a Princess... and I'm a girl... I'm a girl... _

My mouth gapped open. "You are confused..." she stated. "Well, I've always liked girls... very much so. My mother assumed I confused my friendships for something that is more." She laughed. "But I never stopped feeling that way towards girls and women... And when I met you, I thought my mother would finally be happy with my choice of love interest since you were a _boy,_ but she fought me every step of the way. It didn't occur to me why since she tried to set me up with boys of all sorts, even if they were a little less than desirable."

"Wait... I'm still confused... Why were you mad?"

"Because you lied." She clasped my hands together and kissed them. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be so sheltered from the world, and to live up to some expectation that I don't... I'm here with you, now." She pulled me closer by my hips and whispered. "I still want you to be my first."

_Oh, now I get it. _

"And you're so perfect." Her teeth went right for my earlobe.

"Wait... what about the throne, and your entire country?"

Rosie chuckled. "Oh, my first cousin will be taking over that..." she trailed. "He seems like he wanted it more anyway." She leaned in for another kiss.

"Your mom's okay with this?"

"Oh, absolutely not!" she gasped. "But you know my temper tantrums."

I've witnessed quite a few of her tantrums, and they were like a hurricane. The only ones I've seen were always because of me. There's a fine line between _obsession _and _love._

_"_What are you going to do here, in America?"

Rosie squealed. "Right! Your father has been amazing! He signed all of the papers, and pulled strings to get me a permanent residency in America." So that's where my dad's been...

"That's..."

"I'm supposed to be your cousin," she interrupted. "Rosalinda Gonzalez." She flashed her newly made I.D. "Apparently, my parents died in a car accident, so I moved from I-Oah to live my favorite uncle and my _cousin _Carter."

"We're supposed to be cousins?"

She pressed her lips against mine again before answering. "Yes."

"Well, we'll have to keep the PDA down to a minimum..."

"PDA? I do not understand..."

"Public Display of Affection." I stepped backward from her. "We have to be careful... People aren't so accepting with _this _here either, so we have to tone it down a notch."

Rosie looked hurt. "W-what are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said... We can't be all over one another in public."

Relief spread across her face. "Yes. Yes, of course." she nearly jumped and flashed me a wicked grin. "This _is _your house, is it not?"

I nodded, and she immediately yanked me into my house.

A/N: This took me forever to update! Really sorry about that... But I really can't believe I'm still getting reviews for this, so I shall continue.


End file.
